Chocolate Silk
by SeiferAlmasy86
Summary: Sephiroth and Zack come across a tiff in their relationship, and decide to fix it with some hot make up sex


Disclaimer:I don't own or claim to own FFVII

Author's Notes:Forgive any out of character-ness. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chocolate Silk.**

Zack sighed as he looked at the cordless phone he held in his hands. It had been six months since he had called the relationship he had with Sephiroth off. Not that he had wanted to, but he felt like he _had_to just to get the man to think of himself for once. The cause of their rocky relationship had been because of his insatiable libido, and inability to say 'No' to a certain blond haired blue eyed soldier. It had been going on for awhile, considering the three of them shared a house, Zack found himself torn between the two men. He admitted even then that he was deeply in love with the General, but lusted after Cloud.

When his superior left the house, taking time to collect his thoughts the raven haired man felt himself break and crumble just watching the man walk away without even looking back. 'I brought this upon myself' Zack constantly reminded himself. He knew it was for the best, he also knew Sephiroth didn't trust him, hell the man said it so coldly he felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. Then again he truly did deserve everything the elder man threw at him. He was the one who constantly cheated and slept with cloud…there was just something about the blond that drew him in.

Over those lonely months, Zack gathered enough balls to say 'No' he also managed to tell Cloud that he loved him as a brother, his best friend. He couldn't bring himself to regard him as a lover anymore, it was tearing him apart and he felt like he had to prove he was trust worthy to the silver haired general, even though they weren't together anymore. Sighing yet again he pushed the talk button and dialed the phone number on the piece of paper his ex had left him so long ago.

"Yeah?" Sephiroth answered waiting for the other party to say something.

"Hey," Zack whispered "How are you?"

There was a long stretch of silence before the general spoke "Good…you?"

'Missing you' the raven haired man thought. "I'm OK." He whispered softly

"Have you thought about us? About what you wanted out of this?" Seph asked coolly.

"Have you?" the younger countered, while taking a deep breath preparing himself for his ex's bitter words.

"I have, but there are some things I'm a bit concerned with. One being your fidelity. I don't want to come home to find you sleeping with another man, I simply can't do it anymore." Seph relaxed in his chair, reclining back as he covered his eyes with his free hand.

"Do you honestly think I haven't changed? I have other things to worry about and spreading my legs isn't one of them." Zack spat bitterly

Sephiroth growled and slammed the phone down, before throwing it across the room angrily. More so with himself, but he was still angry with Zack even after all this time. Which wasn't rare, he just forgot how much the raven haired man got under his skin. Possibly the only person who could get a rise out of him would be his right hand man…who he just happened to fall head over heels for, only to be hurt repeatedly.

Zack just looked down at the phone, sighing softly he pressed the end button before putting it back in the cradle. Grabbing his keys, he walked out the front door, not bothering to tell Cloud where he was going, he shut the door behind himself. Going to his car, he got in and put the key in the ignition, starting the vehicle he backed up and drove off to where his ex was residing.

After half an hour of driving, Zack pulled into sephiroth's driveway. He shut the car off, and grabbed his keys out of the ignition, shoving them in his pocket he got out of the vehicle and walked up to the door, not surprised in the least when Sephiroth opened the door before he could knock. "Come in." was the cool greeting.

Looking at the man, Zack stepped inside and looked around briefly, his eyes landing on the phone. A small smirk crept upon his lips. "I suppose I pissed you off." He whispered

Sephiroth shut the door, and looked at the raven haired man, "Maybe." He paused and licked his lips. "Is that why you came to see me? To see if you pissed me off?"

Blue eyes narrowed as he looked at his boss. "No, I came to see you because I apparently have more balls than you ever will, I didn't see you making any attempt to see me, or talk to me."

"You never called." Sephiroth retorted as he stepped closer "I figured you didn't want me around…so tell me… who is it you want?" he asked as his lips lingered over his ex's. "You." Zack whispered without hesitation "and I have too called, I left messages on your voice mail….." he trailed off.

Green eyes slit in amusement as the raven haired man defended himself, he pulled the smaller man closer and crushed his lips against Zacks', forcing his tongue into his mouth, he moaned softly at the sweet taste of chocolate in the mans mouth. Nearly smirking when he felt the shock wear off his partner he pressed harder as his ex returned the kiss with just as much urgency.

Zack moaned softly watching sephiroth's facial expression as he kissed the man with equal if not more passion. Neither man dared to break the kiss for fear the other wasn't there. A slender, tan hand reached up to gently touch his ex's face, only then did he break the kiss, pulling back just a little bit to take in his partner. Blue eyes searched green, before he led the man to the couch, pulling sephiroth down on top of him, he slid his hands up the back of the general's shirt, his breath hitching at the warmth radiating underneath his fingertips. Smirking he tugged at the irritating material in the way of his ministrations.

Helping the younger male, sephiroth slid out of his shirt before reaching down and ripped the thin muscle shirt zax was wearing off of his lithe body. Chuckling he pressed his lips against the soldier's briefly before venturing down. Dipping his fingers underneath the waistband of the youth's jeans.

"Wait." Zack protested. "I want to touch you….it's been so long." Not waiting for an answer he slid out from underneath the swordsman. He smirked and crawled on top of the silver haired beauty, seating himself in his lap, he groaned at the feel of his general's hardening cock, pressing against his ass, rocking his hips in a slight tease his eyes widened when the man beneath him knocked him to the floor, then hastily pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. While the other removed the constricting pants, from both of their bodies.

Sephiroth smirked as he spread Zacks legs apart placing himself in between them. Groaning softly as he teasingly rubbed his cock against the younger males anus. Zack whimpered hotly rocking back against him, biting his bottom lip to stifle wanton cries. Pulling away the elder man reached into the drawer of an end table pulling out a tube of lubrication. Slicking his fingers up he pressed the index finger of his right hand against the pucker, the tip of it slowly sliding into the entrance.

Crying out loudly, Zack rocked back onto Sephiroth's finger growing slightly impatient with the Generals teasing already. He wanted the man inside of him, at the moment, that's all that mattered to the raven haired man. Gripping a hold of the plush carpet, he whimpered "seph...damn it..." he quipped huskily. Raising a silver brow, the elder man slammed his middle finger into his subordinates wanton hole. Shivering in delight from the youngers screams of Ecstasy. Hastily adding his ring finger in the tight heat, joining the other two. He wiggled them around, each fingertip rubbing against Zacks' prostate individually, then simultaneously. Seph slid down, licking the underneath of the soldiers cock, lips curling into a smirk when the stiff organ twitched in anticipation. A pearly white bead of pre-cum leaked out the slit of his lovers penis.

"GOD DAMN IT!!!!" Zack screamed bucking his hips trying to force his length into the others mouth. "mmmghh fuck..." he writhed. Overwhelmed with those long, slender digits fucking him, the young man arched his back, blue eyes widening as his superiors hot, mouth engulfed his member. Immediately letting go of the carpet he grabbed a hold of the long silver hair, pulling on it roughly as he bucked his hips eagerly. "...fuck.." he whispered breathy.

Wincing slightly, sephiroth focused on the task at hand. His tongue ran along the length of Zack's penis, then wrapped it around the shaft. Continuing the treatment until his nose was embedded within the black pubic hair. He moaned hotly, his fingers continuing to pump in and out of the younger. Zack's eyes fluttered closed as he arched up and cried out throatily, cumming into Seph's mouth. His anal walls clamped down around the fingers, causing his breath to hitch, he bit his bottom lip, the orgasm making his entire body to tremble.

Swallowing every drop of his lover's cum, the general pulled away letting the flaccid length slip from his lips and removed his fingers, slowly. Licking his lips as he looked at the man, he grabbed a hold of him easily pushing himself to his feet and slinging Zack over his shoulder as if he was a weightless sack of potatoes. He calmly padded his way to the bedroom, proceeding to the edge of the bed, he threw Zack face down onto the bed, adorned in chocolate colored silk sheets. Sliding behind him, he swiftly thrusted his arousal into the well prepped entrance. Gripping the sheets tightly, Zack screamed hoarsely rocking back onto Seph encouraging him to continue.

A sadistic smirk graced the platinum blonde's face, he grabbed ahold of the long black locks of hair wrapping it around his right hand, jerking zax's head back, while his left hand snaked around the mans lithe frame, his fingers wrapped around the semi hard cock, stroking it firmly as he began rocking his hips, thrusting in an out of him. Groaning hotly he leaned down biting Zacks neck, hard enough to inflict pain without drawing blood.

Whimpering, Zack rocked back and forth quickly against him getting them off rhythm, he licked his lips, groaning throatily. "Seph..." he whispered hotly "..god...mmmmng, ore...more...I'm so...close..." he gasped.

Releasing his grip on Zack's hair, Sephiroth pressed his chest against the mans back, his thrusts becoming nothing more than jerks of his hips. The bed slammed into the wall, and creaked under the fierceness of their lovemaking. He pressed his lips against the nape of the youngers neck, kissing the sensitive spot gingerly. Feeling himself nearing euphoria, the elder gently kissed his way from the nape of his lover's neck to the crook of his shoulder, his hot breath ghosting along Zack's neck and ear.

Crying out keenly, Zacks arched his back cumming into his lover's hand, his anal walls constricting around sephiroth's long, thick member. He shuddered as the low groan passing the generals lips as the man filled him with his seed to the rim, basking in the aftermath, his eyes fluttered closed, sleep easily claiming him. The elder pulled out and moved to lay down beside his young lover, gently caressing his cheek. "I love you, Zack." he whispered softly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's notes: Well, I hope this was found enjoyable. Please review.


End file.
